Put the Rum in the Coconut
by perpetual-estrangement
Summary: Well, someone's got to get those coconuts! ONESHOT. Second kiss scenario. Yeah, you heard me.


"Careful, Swan."

"I'm working on it," Emma grunted to the pirate. "You know, if you had told me a year ago that I'd be in Neverland and climbing a tree for coconuts, I'd probably have shot you."

A lilting chuckle left the smirking Captain Hook and Emma tried not to enjoy the sound.

A shot of panic ran through her when she recalled their kiss. Her heart flew, her hands shook, and her brain went numb. She actually grabbed him and kissed him! And the worst part was that _she liked it_. He tasted like rum and sugar and sin, but surprisingly, he tasted like heaven too. Emma's mouth watered just thinking about it and she quickly shook herself back into focus before she killed herself by falling out of a tree.

Her focus was shit but she was still managing not to fall.

Killian (it felt strange calling him Hook still, but she was afraid to call him by his real name to his face) surprised her yet again by not torturing her with the fact that they kissed, which is exactly what she expected him to do. But in fact, his only teasing comment was whispered softly in the aftermath of _that_: a simple 'I do so love it when you grab me, love' but since then, he didn't push, he didn't demand, he just continued being exactly what he had been the entire time they had been in Neverland: companionable, helpful, supportive. At first Emma believed that these were all the result of their kiss, but as she lay on her pallet that night, absolutely unable to sleep, she realized that the only thing new was her realization of his actions and a huge desire to feel his arms around her again and his lips on hers.

Dammit to hell.

An angry swipe at a coconut to release her frustrations threw her off kilter and Emma slid down the tree a fraction with a heated curse. Below her she heard Killian holler something but before she could regain her grasp on the tree she was falling.

Emma was ready for solid ground, for a few broken bones, for a concussion at the very least, but her landing was considerably less dangerous. She landed hard in Killian's arms, the force knocking them to the ground with curses and grunts. He managed to cradle her head to his chest before they hit the dirt like the graceful bastards they were, and when Emma opened her eyes she found herself on top of her pirate- _FUCK! -_ Hook! Killian! That person! Her face was inches from his when she picked up her head.

Before she could ask if he was okay, the pirate was laughing. Doing a quick inventory in her head to make sure that they were both uninjured, Emma managed to join him with a small laugh but her brain interrupted her.

_He was __protecting you again. Looking out for you._

She should have got off of him by now, but she didn't want to. There was only one thing she wanted to do and the laughing pretty face and their proximity only made the desire stronger.

Emma kissed him again.

Killian was just as stunned as the last time but his response time was getting better and they both adjusted to get a better angle, chest to chest, legs entwined. Emma's hands were in his hair and Killian's arms were around her waist tightly, his hand exploring her back. It was just as powerful as that first one, passionate and heated, but they didn't fight each other, they fought together for the same goal: to crawl inside the other and stoke a fire large enough to burn down Neverland into nothing but a smoking pile of char, their hearts the epicenter of the blaze, their lips the match, and their tongues... no, definitely _his_ tongue, Emma decided, _his _tongue the damn lighter fluid.

Emma couldn't stop the moan that she made and Killian held her tighter and kissed her harder but all too soon they needed to breathe. They pulled apart, both gasping for air and, despite the fear that was chugging through her heart, Emma stayed in her place, resting her forehead against his as they breathed. Killian slowly tilted his mouth for hers again, gently biting her lower lip and tugging before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her mouth.

Emma's head was spinning. She couldn't wrap her mind around him! He never did what she expected and he held so many facets she couldn't keep up with them all. Who else snapped from heat to sweet, from lust to tenderness, like that? It wasn't just the kissing either. Killian Jones had surprised her. She thought she had him all figured out. He was a pirate. He was untrustworthy. He only cared about himself. But in Neverland, she saw that he _was_ a pirate, but he was caring, strong, smart, thoughtful, capable of extreme gentleness, and was fiercely determined to rescue her son and keep everyone alive. Emma kissed him that first time because she finally saw all of this and liked it, liked _him_, and she kissed him again because...

_Because why, Emma?_

_Because I really, _really_ like him, okay?_

More fear flashed through her heart like a cold knife as she realized that that meager explanation wouldn't hold forever, but she couldn't persuade herself to leave her place in Killian's arms, the press of his solid body against hers, his heartbeat slamming against her chest.

"Emma, lass, I don't mean to upset you," he breathed shakily, so unlike the last time he started a sentence like that, "But I bloody well love kissing you."

She laughed once, surprised and wryly thinking that she could absolutely return the sentiment. In fact, she was already screwed, she thought distantly, so why not have another taste of him? Before she could bite down and follow through, both of them heard the sounds of Snow and Regina in the trees as they gathered fruit somewhere nearby. Emma quickly rose to her feet trying to tap down just how adorable his disappointed whine was, and of course she did that by offering her hand to help him up, he stomach doing a weird flip-flop when their hands met.

_How old are you, Emma? Get a grip!_

She chuckled as he groaned and stretched once on his feet again. The fall was hard on both of them, but obviously, he took the brunt of the collision, both with her and the ground.

"For a moment there, I forgot that I wasn't saving just any damsel," he laughed. "You hit just as hard when you're falling from the sky as when you punch."

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Emma croaked at his teasing. "Sorry, I'm not some dainty and soft girl!"

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, love," he said, leaning in close and cocking one of those beautiful eyebrows of his as he purred to her. "Your strength is beautiful and you're soft in _all_ the right places."

Emma blushed and sputtered a laugh, a fairly new reaction to his innuendos, but she couldn't help herself. "Come on," she smiled, watching how his eyes softened as they met hers. "We're putting rum in those coconuts tonight."

"Is rum your solution to everything, darling?" he smirked, a wicked gleam in his utterly enchanting blue eyes.

"It certainly doesn't hurt," she returned, playing along, flirting like she knew what she was doing, which she did not.

It must have been okay, though, because Killian's grin grew wider and they gathered up their coconuts from the ground in comfortable silence and made back for their camp and their place beside each other by the fire.


End file.
